


santacchi

by wonderfulcomplex



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulcomplex/pseuds/wonderfulcomplex
Summary: shiki really likes christmas and rei really likes their bed





	santacchi

**Author's Note:**

> christmas gift for my  my love 

“Reicchi, Reicchi, get up, it’s Christmas!”  
“Mmh…”  
6am. It was 6am and if Rei didn’t know who was climbing all over him this early in the morning by the sound of their hyper voice, he would have killed the assailant with nothing but a lampshade. 

But of course the last thing he wanted to do to the actual puppy in human form that was his boyfriend was to attack him. Honestly, Rei was a fool for not expecting such an awakening, because Shiki really liked Christmas. Considering that he didn’t sleep because he was so excited that Rei could feel it while they lay wrapped in each other, he hoped that this morning's awakening would be delayed slightly.

Rei slowly began to realize that sleep was no obstacle for an excited Shiki Iseya.

“I didn’t see Santacchi this year either, he’s like, a mega ninja or something! He ate the stuff I left out for him though, I bet we’re his fave house because we like, give him food ‘n stuff -”

It seemed like Shiki was going to go on like this for a while. Despite him speaking as fast as he told Rei that Santa Claus could move, Rei was rather content to listen to his boyfriend like this. It was one of the many things that enticed him to Shiki, the fact that he could give his heart and enthusiasm to absolutely anything, regardless of whether or not it would reciprocate. 

The fond musings must have manifest on his face, as Rei felt himself break into a smile. Anyone of sound mind would have gone back to sleep and refused to entertain someone as loud as this -

But Rei’s sound mind had left him the moment he fell in love with Shiki Iseya.

“Ah, you’re smiling!”  
Of course Shiki picked up on this too, seeing it as approval to continue bothering Rei. He was currently lying on top of Rei, only the covers separating them, swinging his legs playfully like a daydreaming child. Their faces as close as they usually were these days, although unlike usual the only thing happening between their lips was a shared smile.

Shiki pushed himself up and off of Rei, instead moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to his sleepyhead, legs crossed and facing him with still the stupid smile. 

“Do you wanna go open your presents yet?!”  
“No.”

Shiki was right in that Rei was content to allow him to stay at this volume this early in the morning, but what he had in mind was much different than opening presents.

‘No’ wasn’t what Shiki had expected to hear - who didn’t like to open presents? Like, what else was there to do?

He thought on this for a minute, before -

“Ah--!”

A delicate hand grabbed him around the waist, and as fast as he could react, pulled him down. A surprise attack, into a trap of blankets and pillows and boyfriend.

The position he found himself in was awkward, so Shiki had no choice but to shuffle down until, somehow, he lay next to Rei just like he had this morning, facing the smug grin his usually placid boyfriend wore.

“Reicchi…”  
“Do you know how early it is, Shiki?”  
Shiki pouted, to which Rei responded with a sigh, before settling back into a calming smile.  
“The presents won’t go anywhere.” Rei whispered, pulling Shiki closer.

The other didn’t exactly protest, but he still pouted childishly, and honestly it was a little cute - but Rei didn’t fancy suffering silent treatment from Shiki for who knew how many hours. 

No, Rei decided that he would need to be slightly more persuasive. Quietly, he let a hand ghost over Shiki’s back, drawing whatever pattern he could think of on there. Shiki simply looked, confused as to the game Rei was playing. Because it was still rare for Rei to be so proactive in affection in general, despite him being much more confident than when they had started dating. Rei told him that it was his influence that had led to it, but Shiki  
was certain that this streak had always lay dormant in Rei.

His thought was once again interrupted when he felt soft and lazy kisses pepper the base of his neck, feeling his face flush at the sudden contact.

Rei really enjoyed messing with him like this.

Pleased at the sudden change in temperature he felt in Shiki, Rei lay his head in the crook of Shiki’s neck, making sure that he was as close as he could be to the other.

“Wouldn't you much rather spend Christmas here?”  
Shiki hated the fact that he would.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i like sideM  
> i've never posted anything i've written anywhere before but i lowkey want to start  
> please give me feedback thank you


End file.
